Mördaren på flight 342
by ScbEk
Summary: A man takes the plane against Luxemburg, but unforunately does the plain crash and that's not all, a murderer is also on the plane.


Mördaren på Flight 342  
  
Årtalet är 1990 och vi befinner oss på en flygplats under den vackra tiden på året i Los Angeles, nämligen vintern. Klockan är runt femsnåret på eftermiddagen och passagerarna står och väntar på att checka in. På flygplatsen är det fullt med människor som kommer och går. Allan Geoffrey Jacobson och sin betjänt Manuél Cresúe ska på en resa till Luxemburg, där Allan ska bosätta sig efter sin långa karriär som mordutredare för LAPD. Han hade jobbat där i cirka 15 år och var redan stenrik på grund av alla lösta fall. Alla invånare var ledsna för att han skulle sluta, för nu var stan inte trygg längre. Nu skulle den bli lika osäker som den var förr i tiden.  
  
Planet var det finaste man hade byggt i hela världen och det var ett lyxplan och inget annat. Det var lika stort som en halv fotbollsplan på längden och kunde rymma bortåt 100 passagerare. Idag var nästan planet fullt. 99 stycken skulle åka med till Luxemburg, lyx- personernas rike. Flygplanet var i blå färg och med ett snyggt gult streck, där det stod Air USA. Flygresan skulle ta inemot tio till elva timmar om dom nu inte skulle bli försenade som man brukade bli. Plötsligt började man ropa upp alla som skulle med Flight 342 att gå till "gaten" och då blev det lite fart på alla. Allan och Manuél tog det bara lugnt. De tänkte att man kommer ju ända in till slut och det var ingen brådska, så varför jäkta. Kön var lång och det tog runt tio minuter för dom att komma in i planet och sätta sig. Under flygresan skulle de få mat och få se på ett par långfilmer.  
  
Vid klockan elva fick de maten och därefter såg det på en begåvad deckarfilm som hette Orientexpressen. Den handlar om en massa mystiska mord som begås på ett tåg som går mellan Asien och Europa. Plötsligt började hela planet skaka till av någon anledning. Detta är kapten som talar, sade en mörk röst från högtalarna. Var inte rädda gott folk. Vi passerar just nu ett oväder som vi kommer att vara igenom inom en halvtimme. Jag rekommenderar att ni tar på er bältet under denna stund. Ha en fortsatt bra resa här på Air USA. Ljudet lade av från högtalarna och det blev genast lite oroligt bland passagerarna. Efter 20 minuter gick Allan fram till kabinen och frågade piloterna hur läget var. Piloterna sade att den ena vingen verkade vara lite dålig med styrningen, men det skulle inte vara någon fara. Den verkar inte lyda riktigt. De sade åt Allan att inte sprida ut det för att inte skapa mer oro, men det var det i vilket fall.  
  
Halvtimmen hade nu gått och piloten sade i högtalarna att dom passerat ovädret och att de skulle vara framme om en timme i Luxemburg City. Inne i kabinen var det väldigt spänt. Satan, sade kaptenen. Jag tror att den andre vingen lade av nu. Den också, sade den andra piloten med ett frågetecken över huvudet? Varför funkar dom inte? Det är isbildningar på vingarna, sade flygkaptenen. Det har troligen kommit vatten där och sedan har det frusit. Vi ska ju svänga här egentligen, men nu går det ju inte. Vi blir tvungna att nödlanda. Efter deras snack sade kaptenen vad som hänt och vad som skulle hända nu. Han bad dom att sätta på bältet och luta sig framåt med händerna över huvudet.  
  
Krashen blev för djävlig. Nosen av planet lutade för mycket fram och då blev kraschen mycket kraftigare än vad de hade tänkt sig. De kraschade och gled cirka 500 meter innan planet grävde ner sig i snön som stoppade det. Båda piloterna och mer än hälften av passagerarna dog i olyckan. De flesta var äldre personer som dött, men resten hade klarat sig utan några allvarliga skador. Nu återstod det bara 20 stycken av passagerarna. Planet hade klyft sig i mitten och det blåste därför in mycket snö. Det innebar att temperaturen höll sig låg inne i planet. Allan och Manuel såg till att liken bars bort och lades i en rad i bagageavdelningen så att känsliga personer inte fick se dom. Ifall de inte hittade mat, fick de äta liken. Ute var det mörkt, smällkallt och det snöade för mycket för att passagerarna kunde gå ut och leta efter hjälp och var därför tvungna att stanna i planet tills stormen lagt sig.  
  
Nästa morgon därpå gick Manuél upp extra tidigt för att gå på dass, för han var väldigt nödig. Men toan var inte i det skick han trodde det skulle vara. En person låg nere i hörnet av toan MÖRDAD. Manuél sprang fort tillbaks till sovplatsen och väckte Allan som låg och sov med sin rödblommiga filt. Varför väcker du mig Manuél, sade Allan halvsovande. Det är en död man borta i toaletten, sade han hel skraj. Det är väl ännu än död från kraschen, sade Allan med en förståndig röst. Han har ett skott i huvudet! Låter det som att den här personen har varit med i kraschen, sade Manuél med sin franska brytning. De båda herrarna gick till toaletten för att se på den mördade personen. När de väl kommit fram gick Allan en liten "polisrunda" och kollade efter mordvapnet, fingeravtryck och andra saker. Allan hittade ingenting och bad Manuél att hjälpa till att bära kroppen till "lik avdelningen" för att låtsas som om ännu än död från kraschen hade hittats. Efter att alla hade vaknat bad Allan om ett möte med alla överlevande kvar på planet. Han berättade att en hade blivit mördade och om de visste något skulle de rapportera till han eller Manuél. Alla hade nu blivit chokade av händelsen, men det gick inte att göra något åt.  
  
Några dagar hade gått och passagerarna började bli lite oroliga om vi skulle överleva mycket längre till. Några av personerna hade nu gett upp hoppet och gick därför ut i det klar vita snön för att skaffa hjälp. Allan varnade dom att de skulle dö av kylan om de gick ut dit, men de lyssnade inte ett knyst på vad han sade. När de gick utanför planet visste han att de redan var för sent, för det var som att begå självmord att gå efter hjälp i den här kylan och stormen. Manuéls hopp om att överleva hade nu börjat minska som dom andra på planet. Han hade nu börjat småprata med sin hand om de skulle överleva och det visade ju att Manuél börjat flippa ur. Allan hade en av dagarna gått ut ur planet för att se om det fanns nått i närheten, men höll på att falla utför ett stup och förstod han att de befann sig på en hög alp topp. Denna alp topp var inte spetsig och de hade därför kunnat landa på toppen av berget. Hade det varit en spetsig topp hade planet sprängts i bitar vid kraschen.  
  
De hade just nu varit på flygplanet i ungefär två långa veckor. Matförrådet hade tagit slut och nu var det snart dags att börja äta från lik avdelningen om de inte hittade mat snart. Ytterligare 5 stycken av passagerarna hade också försvunnit och ingen visste var de fanns. Allan och Manuél hade genom sökt hela planet, men hittade ingenting. De hade säkert gått ut ur planet för att hämta hjälp och fallit ner från stupet. En logisk tanke i alla fall. En av dagarna hade det uppstått ett bråk mellan två män som inte kom överens om de skulle överleva eller inte. Den ena skrek hela tiden att de skulle dö och den ene försökte förklara att de skulle lyckas. En gammal dam slog ner den negativa mannen med sin käpp, som då fick de tyst på han.  
  
Där hemma lydde det stor amok. Alla vänner och släkt trodde nu att de var döda och åkte därför på begravning hemma i kalla Los Angels. Allans släkt bestod av sin mor och far samt sin utvecklingsstörda bror Clark. Manuél däremot hade bara sin herre Allan och några vänner från Los Angeles och sin hemtrakt i Frankrike som han aldrig besöker. Han hade förstås sin broder som satt i fängelse sen några år tillbaka, men han hade Manuél inte en tanke på.  
  
Kylan blev allt värre och det var svårare för dom att hålla sig varma. Ytterligare tre hade dött nu, men det var på grund av kylan. Det var äldre män som hade dött. De pallade inte kylan helt enkelt. Vi var nu bara 6 personer kvar som levde, för cirka två veckor sen var vi 100 pers. Där ser man vad kyla kan åstadkomma hos människor. De som var kvar ombord på planet var Allan, Manuél, en rysk tjej vid namn Natasja Molovovich, skådespelaren Ryan Field, knarkmissbrukarn Ramadani El Bascho och den bedårande vackra kvinnan Ashley Petersen. Ingen verkade bry sig om att en person hade blivit mördad för ett tag sen och det var bra tyckte Allan. Då rådde ingen panik och det var ju bra för då kunde Manuél och Allan snoka utan att någon brydde sig. Ingen var misstänkt än för att inget bevis eller ledtråd hittades på mordet sist. Samma natt vaknade Natasja av att någon var uppe och gick, men det brydde hon sig inte om. Hon fick då plötsligt svårt och somna om och var då vaken en stund. Personen som hade gått upp förut hade inte kommit tillbaks än och då blev Natasja lite orolig och gick därför till stället som personen gått till. Innan hon kommer fram hörde hon plötsligt ett ljud som lät som om nåt sattes fast på väggen. När hon kommit fram skrek hon av rädsla. Hon såg där Ramadani uppsatt på vägen med ett rör i magen. Alla hade hört skriket och sprang genast dit för att se vad som hänt. Ännu ett mord hade begåtts bakom ryggen på dom. Vad var den här mördarn ute efter? Ville han inte överleva, eller vad då?  
  
Allan började undersöka mordet efter ledtrådar och hittade faktiskt en Rolex klocka med diamantvisare som tillhörde Ryan. Han tog beslag på den utan att någon märkte det. Inga fingeravtryck fanns och inga mer bevis eller ledtrådar. Han samlade alla till ett möte där han berättade att de har en mördare ibland oss. Jag visste det, sade Ashley och avbröt Allan. Då fick Allan plötsligt ett nytt intryck av Ashley. Han berättade att han hittade en ledtråd och då blev alla allt mer nyfikna. Han visade Ryans klocka och då undrade Ryan var han hittat den. På mordplatsen förstås, sade han stolt. Allan berättade nu att Ryan var huvudmisstänkt, men inga slutsatser kunde göras förrän mer bevis hittats. Någon kunde lika gärna försöka sätta dit Ryan sade han till allesammans. Samma kväll satt Allan och Manuél och pratade om vem som kunde vara mördarn. Manuél säger då att det inte kunde vara Natasja för att hon såg det och larmade oss. Då fick Allan en ny fundering, tänk om hon mördade och sen larmade det, bara för att låtsas som hon inte hade något och göra med det. Vem vet, kanske är det hon eller någon annan.  
  
Morgonen därpå vaknades alla upp av ett allvarligt bråk mellan Ashley och Ryan. Du är mördarn skrek Ashley hela tiden medan Ryan försvarade sig med att säga att någon försöker sätta dit honom. Till slut fick de stopp på bråket och dagen fortsattes som vanligt. Alla gick nu åt var sitt håll för att göra något annat förutom Natasja och Ryan som ville bekanta sig lite mer. Allan satt för sig själv och läste sin ny köpta roman Three things makes you happy som handlade om en kärleksaffär mellan några, en rätt bra bok faktiskt. Allan satt en stund och läste och undrade plötsligt var alla höll hus. Ingen hade synts till på en stund och han undrade var alla var. Han gick en liten runda och såg i ett litet rum några stycken och gick dit för att undersöka närmre. Han såg där att Ryan var skjuten med ett par skott i bröstet och att Natasja låg på golvet avsvimmad. Han sprang direkt fram till Natasja för att se om hon var skadad, men hon började precis att kvickna till efter en smäll. Allan fick då tanken att, varför vaknade hon precis när han kom? Kanske fejkade hon och hade mördat Ryan, eller så vaknade hon i denna stund. Allan ropade högt till alla att komma hit och Ashley kom snabbt dit medan Manuél kom en stund efter. Vad fan har du varit, sade Allan med en arg ton. Manuél sade att han inte hört när han ropade först utan nästa gång han ropat. Varför var Manuél sen? Planet var ju inte alls stort. Huvudmisstänkte Ryan Field var nu död och nu blev oväntat Natasja huvudmisstänkt. Natasja hade upptäckt två mord kan man säga och inte varit delaktig i någon av dom. Är på inga villkor logiskt om hon inte har gjort något tänkte Allan. Ashley var inte ens på listan av misstänkta för tillfället. Däremot Manuél var lite misstänkt bara för att han kom så pass mycket efter Ashley som om han sprungit runt planet efter att ha mördat Ryan och slagit ner Ashley. Allan visste bättre, han känner ju Manuél väldigt bra. Han hade varit betjänt för Allan i snart tio år. Manuél kunde det inte vara, men man vet aldrig vad som gömmer sig under ytan på en person. Nu när Allan spanade efter ledtrådar hittade han inte ett piss. Plötsligt blev han skrämd av Manuél, Ashley och Natasja som stod bakom han. Han berättade för dom att de skrämde honom och att han inte hittat någon ledtråd. De sade då att dom misstänkte Allan lite. Det kunde visserligen lika gärna vara han. Allan har minsann tillgång att checka "ledtrådar", men istället sopar han igen spåren från morden han gjort och lägger ner andras grejor så att det ser ut som någon annan gjort det, sade en av dom. Vid den tidpunkten talade Allan om att han inte är skyldig utan bara ser efter om det finns ledtrådar och sådant. De blev tysta ett tag innan Ashley sade att de kommer att ha kollen på han. Den dagen slutade inte roligt för Allan. Att de misstänkte han. Här försöker han klara upp en massa mordfall och då blir han misstänkte istället. Idioter, tänkte han.  
  
Nu hade de varit här i en månad trodde de. De hade börjat äta från liken och det höll dom i livet. Stormen hade nu lagt sig och man kunde nu se ut från stupet. De var runt 2000 meter upp i luften och kunde därför inte klättra ner. Manuél och Ashley hade gått ut för att röka och Natasja stod här inne och snackade med Allan lite om deras liv. Hastigt avlossas ett skott mot dom som kom utifrån. Ashley och Manuél kom springandes fort in i planet för att se vad som hänt. Vad hade hänt frågade Manuél. Någon försökte mörda oss, sade Allan och tittade på dom som någon av dom var skyldiga till skottlossningen. Det var inte jag, sade Manuél när han fick den blicken av Allan. Ashley fattade inte vad dom menade och då berättade Allan att någon av er troligen är mördarn. Aldrig i livet att det var jag, började Ashley skrika.  
  
Det var han, det var Manuél, sade hon! Jag kan knappt hantera ett vapen. Det kunde ju inte Manuél heller, tänkte Allan. Han är ju livrädd för vapen sedan en lång tid tillbaks, då han på en träningsbana råkat skjuta en person i örat. Den skadade blev hörselskadad tack vare det skottet. Sen dess har Manuél aldrig vart på en skjutbana. Natasja var nu livrädd efter vad som hade hänt och följde därför efter Allan resten av dagen. Nu hade misstankarna gått mer åt Ashley och Manuél. Mer åt Ashley bara för den händelsen på skjutbanan med Manuél för några år sedan. Dagen gick mot sitt slut och alla somnade i rädsla förutom den skyldige, vem han eller hon nu är.  
  
Alla försökte nu att hålla sig närmre varandra för att inte halka efter och bli misstänkt i onödan. Nu var det mitt på dagen och solen sken. Det hade slutat snöa för några dagar sen och temperaturen hade också sjunkit. Nu hade de kanske chans att kunna hittas om de därhemma inte trodde dom var döda eller något. Allan hade ett vapen med sig som låg i väskan och han använde det bara i självförsvar. Den hade legat där hela tiden tills igår. Han hade tagit på sig det för nu var han rädd, jävligt rädd. I samma stund hade Natasja försvunnit. Han drog sitt vapen och började leta efter henne. Varför har du en pistol, frågade Manuél med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck. Han fick då syn på Natasja med ett vapen i handen vid andra änden av planet. Släpp vapnet, skrek Allan med draget vapen. Hon berättade att hon precis hittat den och inget mer. De andra kom springande för att se vad som stod på. Jag tänkte väl det, sade Ashley med ett leende. Natasja släppte vapnet som Allan sade och började vandra framåt till dom. Stanna där du är, sade Allan livrädd. Skjut mördarmaskinen, sade Manuél och Ashley till Allan. Allan sade då att hon inte skulle skjutas utan skonas och straffas hemma i Los Angeles. Då sade Ashley att hon inte kan straffas för att ingen vet ju att vi lever eller talar sanning om de nu blir hittade. Manuél drog pistolen ur Allans hand och sköt sedan Natasja med tre skott i hjärtat. Vad fan gjorde du det för, sade Allan chokat. Ställ er i hörnet annars skjuter jag en av er också, sade Manuél med pistolen i sin hand. Jaså, det var du hela tiden din lille förrädare, sade Ashley med sitt fina blonda hår. JA, det var det om det nu är viktigt för er. Varför Manuél, efter alla år tillsammans, sade Allan sorgset? Försök inte vara känslig Allan, för det funkar inte. Jag hatar att vara betjänt och se på medan ni rika svin bara slösar pengar och sådant utan att få lyfta ett finger för att tjäna dom. Du är avundsjuk eller hur, sade Ashley. Det kan Ashley ge sig banne med på att Manuél var. Nu var det hans tur att leva lyx genom att råna alla på planet och sedan rymma, men att planet skulle krascha var inte tanken. Ashley slår i samma stund till pistolen som Manuél hade så att den flög ur händerna på han. Allan tar snabbt upp den och säger: Du var en bra betjänt Manuél, men inte tillräckligt bra mördare. Sedan sköt Allan Manuél i huvudet och gick sedan där ifrån. Han gick ut och slängde därefter sin och Manuéls pistol ut för stupet. Ashley kommer sedan fram till honom och säger att varför inte ta alla pengar och smycken nu när alla är döda? Ingen lär ju märka det, sade hon med ett stort leende.  
- Gör du det, sade Allan och brydde sig inte mer. Jag är tillräckligt rik och jag kommer inte att skvallra till polisen om vi blir hittade. Plötsligt hörs ett flygplan och Allan ropar ut till Ashley. Jag tror jag hör ett plan, sade Allan. Jag tror också jag hör det, sade Ashley. Det var en räddningshelikopter som kom. Bägge blev överlyckliga och skrek av glädje. De fem personerna som försvunnit av någon anledning för ett tag sedan hade ramlat ner för stupet, men klarat sig och sedan hämtat hjälp. Tack vare dom kunde Ashley och Allan leva vidare.  
  
Allan tog en liten resa hem för att visa att han överlevt och flyttade sedan till Luxemburg som planerat. Han skaffade sig där en ny betjänt som han skulle vara lite snällare mot och ge lite mer pengar och denna gång var det en tjej. Några år efter denna händelse hade de sju överlevande en återträff där de bara träffades och snackade om vad som hänt i deras liv efter denna olycka. Tack vare missödet fick de överlevande en så pass stark vänskap att de blev vänner för alltid.  
  
Denna berättelse är inte verklighetsbaserad på något, men vissa idéer kommer från Orientexpressen och Alive. Resten är bara påhittad av författaren Charlie Bengtström som avslutade denna berättelse den 13 februari 2003. Gillade ni denna berättelse måste ni garanterat läsa The Clown som är skriven av samma författare. Läs också den nya berättelsen om Samuel Becket i Bergen-Belsen på 1940-talet. Romanen heter The gate of Hell. 


End file.
